heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes have an Evil Side
In various settings and as the story progresses, perhaps due to often fought in many battles, exposure to evil influence, freak accidents (magical, technological, or both), traumatic past, or even dark secrets surrounding his/her origin, a hero may developed/unveiled an Evil Side, inner darkness comprised of the said hero's worst aspect in his/her psyche within his/her subconscious. Overview All good guys, even ones with pure heart, may possess inner darkness within their psyche. Many of them yet to realize it until being exposed to traumatic events that, in order to cope with it, developed another persona which represents worst aspects in his/her psyche. The said persona is not necessarily malevolent, but prone to amoral behavior along with sadistic and violent tendencies to the boot. Circumstances which awaken this Evil Side varies, ranging from magical/scientific freak accidents (ex. Dr. Jeckyll), side effects of awakening dark/corrupting power/nature within him/her (ex. Ashi), or traumatic upbringing in his/her past. In real life, this form of personality disorder is referred as Dissociative identity disorder. While the presence of Evil Side within a hero/heroine may beneficial for him/her (the said personality may have certain powers that inaccessible to their normal selves), it's more than often a hero/heroine's Evil bring more harm than benefit that it must be dealt with one way or another. If he/she's not careful, this evil side of him/her would ended up completely took over, freeing them from their moral compass and enable them to do as they please regardless of the repercussions of their actions. Worse, depending on nature of their Evil Side, there's a chance that he/she become an evil and ruthless shadow of her former selves. While in some cases a hero/heroine's Evil Side have a sliver of goodness in it (the said goodness may retained from/influenced by the normal personality), his/her behavior whenever his/her Evil Side surfaces often disturbed his/her allies that they would keep an eye on him/her to ensure that he/she won't cross the line. Since his/her Evil Side still part of his/her psyche, it's important for the hero/heroine to accept his/her inner darkness to restore order within her psyche and even combine their Evil Side with that of their normal self before it later become a major problem.. Examples NOTE: To clarify, the hero/heroine MUST be confirmed to have actual multiple personality disorder where he/she has at least two personality (one is normal/good personality where another is the Evil Side itself), not to turn to the dark side in their own volition, which goes to Fallen Hero. Possession and/or brainwashing won't count unless the said circumstances led to actual multiple persona disorder. *'Dr. Jekyll': Dr. Jekyll conducted an experiment that involving this with an experimental serum to bring his inner demon to life. Unfortunately, Mr. Hyde, his said inner demon that awakened from the said serum proved to be more dangerous than he anticipated and must be dealed in one way or another. Several versions of the character emphasized Mr. Hyde's threat by having Jeckyll's body mutated into brutish form whenever he took over. *'Natsu Dragneel': After dying as a child and being brought back to life as a demon by his older brother, Natsu developed a more demonic persona as the side effect of his resurrection: His brother's ultimate and most powerful demon, E'therious '''N'atsu 'D'ragneel or E.N.D. *'''Midnight Sparkle: Midnight Sparkle, villainous alter-ego of Twilight Sparkle, is an evil side of hers which representing her obsession with magic. After she comes to term with it, Twilight's personality disorder eventually healed as she now able to access Midnight Sparkle form without repercussion. *'Mal': Mike is known to suffer Multiple Personality Disorder, and thus his Evil Side is conformed to be his Evil personality. *'Ashi': Being daughter of a human woman and demonic being Aku, Ashi inherited her father's dark nature fueled by her inner darkness. When Aku awakened her demonic half, her unfamiliarity with it caused her inner darkness to easily surface and take over. It took the love between her and Jack to help Ashi regain her sense of self. *'Arcueid Brunestud': When Arcueid lose control of her Vampiric Impulses, she became Red Arcueid, her repressed violent side. *'Oracle:' When Oracle was corrupted by Angra Mainyu, she became Chaos. *'Gumball Watterson': When Gumball learns his true name, Zach took over his body and tried to erase Gumball. *'K.O.': K.O.'s dark half is Turbo K.O., or "T.K.O." for short, which represented the rage from being underappreciated or hopeless. T.K.O. can also acted as a separate entity to K.O. himself. *'Vegeta': When becoming frustrated and telling Goku that he should be at the World Martial Arts Tournament defeating him, Dabura cancels the match and tells Babidi about the new recruit as an idea to release Majin Buu out of his shell and Babidi uses his magic to transform Vegeta into Majin Vegeta. *'Raiden (Metal Gear)': As result of his brutal upbringing as a child soldier, Raiden suffered multiple personality disorder where he got an evil side nicknamed "Jack The Ripper". While he capable for controlling the said evil side for his for it representing his repressed sadistic and bloodlust and mostly locked it within his psyche, he ultimately forced to release it to deal Desperado Reinforcement to put an end of their illegal activities in turning innocent children into cyborgs. *Robin (Teen Titans 2003) becomes Slade's apprentice. *Terra becomes Slade's 2nd apprentice. *'Tempest Shadow': After Fizzlepop Berrytwist ran away from home of Equestria, the Storm King offered her as his new second-in-command, and she help him conquer the world in exchange for restoring her broken horn. She also renamed herself as Tempest Shadow. *'Santino Marella': When Santino Marella is confronted by The Undertaker during an Handicap match Tag-team, The Undertaker uses the Mystic Urn's power to mind-control Santino Marella into an zombie with no ability to talk normally by turning him against Finlay. *'Finlay': When Finlay was confronted by The Undertaker in an Tag-Team Handicap match, The Undertaker uses the Mystic Urn to mind-control Finlay into an zombie with no ability to talk normally by turning him against Santino Marella. *'Captain Smek': Oh kept making mistakes and he tried to fix them but turns out, Smek was bad captain after hearing his speech. Gallery Images Black Spider-man.jpg|Spider-Man] with inner demon brought to life by a Klynthar named Venom. Midnight Sparkle revealed EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle, the monstrous entity which representing Twilight's obsession with magic. EvilMikeConf.png|Mal, Mike's Evil Personality. Corrupted_Ashi.jpg|Ashi's corrupted form reveals that she is Aku's biological daughter and Aku also controls her like a puppet. Red Arcueid.png|Red Arcueid, the Arcueid Brunestud's evil personality because of her Vampiric Impulses Chaos_2048_2048.jpeg|When Oracle was corrupted by Angra Mainyu's energy, she became Chaos. IMG_0391.PNG|Gumball knows his true name Zach, when suddenly, Zach takes over. Nega K.O..png|K.O. turning into Turbo K.O. Dark-bloom-bloom-14957318-768-576.jpg|Bloom brainwashed into Dark Bloom by Lord Darkar. Rex_dangervest_lego_movie_2.png|When Emmet (from an Alternative Timeline) accidentally trapped under the laundry dryer for years while he has journey to the Systar System, that makes him heartbroken lead him to become Dark Emmet/Rex Dangervest. Vlcsnap-2010-11-08-14h01m42s212.png|Vegeta is mind-controlled by Babidi. Dark Shock Rock.png|Ben Tennyson as Dark Shock Rock. Tempest_Shadow_grinning_maliciously_MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow's being twisted by the Storm King's possession. E.N.D_stands_before_Gray.png|Natsu as E.N.D., his demonic form. bandicam 2019-05-19 19-20-46-684.jpg|Ray was classified by Isabella for being her spy,detecting every move they make kids from Grace Field House(even his friends,Emma,Norman,Don,Gilda,Anna and Nat). Darth Vader.jpg|Anakin Skywalker turns to the dark side and change into Darth Vader. Santino possessed by Undertaker.jpg|Santino Marella mind-controlled into Zombie Santino Marella by The Undertaker. Brainwashed Finlay.png|Finlay mind-controlled into Zombie Finlay by The Undertaker. Evil Robin.jpg|Robin becomes Slade's 1st apprentice. Category:About Heroes